


One Shot

by were_lemur



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy is done watching the Joker abuse Harley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 8

Poison Ivy caressed the long, hard length of the sniper rifle's barrel. It wasn't her usual weapon of choice, but she was done playing games.

She tracked her target as he raced around, filled with manic energy; she couldn't risk missing.

She'd only get one shot.

Finally the Joker stopped, grinning at his hostages. Ivy concentrated on the crosshairs of her rifle, and squeezed the trigger.

A neat hole drilled through the exact center of the Joker's forehead. Then the contents of his skull sprayed over the wall behind him.

Ivy smiled grimly. He'd hurt Harley for the last time.


End file.
